


Drama Queen

by look_turtles



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Jack is sick
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Kudos: 18





	Drama Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the anythingdrabble prompt: dramatic

‘Ianto! I need you!’ Jack yelled from the bedroom and Ianto sighed. Jack was sick with the flu, but he was being dramatic and acting like he was dying. He was 95.8% certain that if a bullet to the head couldn’t kill Jack than a flu wouldn’t do it either.

According to Jack, he had never been sick before because all sickness had been exterminated in the future.

Ianto poured coffee into Jack’s favorite mug, a blue mug with purple clown fish painted of it, and walked to the bedroom. The curtains in the room had been pulled shut and the light was dim. A large bed sat in the middle of the room.

Ianto walked across the room and stood next to the bed.

He sat the mug down on the end table near the bed and looked over at Jack; His forehead was glistening with sweat and his cheeks were pink. 

He moved his hand and brushed it against Jack’s sweat damp hair.

A small, weak smile appeared on Jack face and his eyes fluttered close.

‘Feeling any better?’ Ianto asked as he reached for the coffee mug and pressed it to Jack’s lips.

Jack took a sip and groaned. ‘I’m feeling better now that I have coffee.’

Ianto smiled. ‘I always knew you only wanted me for my coffee,’ he said jokingly.

‘Not true. I also love your suits. Will you lay with me?’

‘Of course.

He stood up and loosened his tie and climbed into bed. He laid next to Jack. Jack rolled over and curled against Ianto. He used Ianto’s chest as a pillow and sighed with contentment. Ianto wrapped his arm around Jack and smiled.

Jack might be a drama queen, but it was worth it to be able to take care of him.


End file.
